


合约演出

by silanzy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silanzy/pseuds/silanzy
Summary: 预警！！哈蛋！GV梗！！请注意接受程度！简单说这是个少年蛋为了钱跑去拍某种片被哈老师逮个正着的故事有路人X行为描写，没有路人X蛋的描写，通篇小黄文，尺度很大，请注意！





	1. Chapter 1

1、

“OK，让我们再确定一下，你成年了吗？”

“是的，我成年了。”

艾格西有点心虚的递上身份证件，他的确成年了，就在昨天。

而他成年后的第一件事，就是把自己卖了。

 

一小时以后，他被带进摄影棚。

男孩低着头，努力让自己的视线集中在他的旧运动鞋上，但这并不能阻止他们经过那些“片场”时，屏风背后迤逦的呻吟夹杂着男人粗暴下流的低吼仍旧不断的传入他的耳朵，更让人脸红心跳的还有肉体拍打的声音和一些“想都知道是怎么回事”的水声，艾格西的目光忍不住斜了一下，但因为有门或者屏风隔开，他没看到什么。

“如果你想参观，可以告诉那边的助理。”带他进来的那个亚裔男人，是场务还是什么来着，显然不是第一次接待新人了，对他这种局促又好奇的反应已经习以为常，他温和的笑着拍了拍男孩的肩，补充了一句：“我们是正规公司，不禁止内部员工参观的。而且我们一贯鼓励新人在开工前可以多看看，参考一下同事们的工作模式。”

“不不、不用了。”

艾格西赶紧的摆手，实际上他不是好奇，他只是有点紧张，为自己即将面临的“工作”。

毕竟，虽然他是个处男，但是他敢肯定自己百分百是直的。

而现在，他却把自己卖给了一家拍GV的公司。

 

“你这样不行！”

他还记得大约四十分钟以前，那个被叫做“导演”的男人不耐烦的把拍摄合约摔在他面前，很是不满的指着上面的条条款款——

“口交不接受！插入不接受！药品、捆绑和道具也不接受！……那你要我们拍什么？想想看，就拍你这张脸吗？还有你那个白嫩嫩的屁股？”

艾格西咬了咬唇没有回答，他有点想退缩了，在刚才他被脱光了衣服像检验货品一样任人又是摸又是捏、还被要求作出一些羞耻的姿势时，他就有点后悔自己的决定了。

他是需要钱，需要一笔可以让他带着妈妈和小黛西离开迪恩那个混蛋的钱，需要去一个新的城市重新开始的钱，但是就这样把自己卖掉是不是也太冲动了？不行，他干不了这个，真做不了……

然而，就在男孩开口想要说退出的时候，那个蓄着小胡子的男人又突然一反常态的扑到他面前，吓得他几乎要跳起来。

“宝贝！别这样！你想想看，你只要同意，哪怕只同意其中两样！你就可以赚大钱了宝贝！”那双干瘦的手按在他的肩头诱哄着他，“现在没点真东西谁愿意看？嗯？你这么好的条件……”

那双手在他腰上捏了一把，艾格西惊慌的往后缩了缩。

“你只要同意！我马上给你安排拍摄，就今天！很快，你就能拿到钱了！”

小胡子男人炙热的目光看着男孩脸上的犹豫，这种犹豫他见得多了，不过没关系，他知道该怎么来引诱这些小雏鸟，不就是钱吗，他舍得花钱，尤其是对这样优质的一个男孩……

阅人无数的“导演”再一次在心里赞叹了一下今天的好运气，这男孩漂亮、单纯，尤其是那双翡翠一样的绿眼睛，看上去懵懂而青涩，身材有那么一点恰到好处的丰腴却又十分柔韧，浑身上下充满着年轻人的活力以及一点点刚刚脱离少年时期的稚嫩，而且更难得的是，他敢肯定，这孩子是第一次！老天啊，想想！这样可口美味的男孩，第一次！样子的片子出来，谁会不爱？！那些男人绝对会硬着老二毫不犹豫的为他划掉账户里最后一笔钱的！

这男孩就是他今天的幸运星，他不怕花钱，只要这孩子肯配合拍摄，就一定会为他赚到比那点片酬高不知道多少倍收益，所以当下之急，是哄着这孩子赶紧把合约签下来，然后趁着他还没反悔的时候把片子拍了！

说着，像变戏法一样，小胡子男人不知道从哪儿掏出一支笔来，扯过那纸合约，在被艾格西划掉的两个项目上打上钩，然后又将片酬一栏的数字划掉，写上了一个更具有诱惑力的数字。

“这样！你看！这样是不是很划算！如果你愿意，多同意一个项目，我们会多给2000！”他用上了一种甜美的、苦口婆心的语气，“就一次，你只需要拍这一次，而且…只要你同意插入，我们可以不拍你的脸——噢，多可惜你那漂亮的脸蛋——没人会认出你来，宝贝儿！好好想一下？”

商人诱导的话语如同魔鬼尾巴上的尖刺撩拨着艾格西心底摇摇欲坠的那根弦，但更令他动心的，是白纸黑字写着的那个数字，那数字超出他预期的太多了，那意味着妈妈不会再挨打，意味着小黛西可以有足够的奶粉，意味着他们一家这操蛋的人生也许能从此摆脱迪恩那个混蛋的拳脚……

最终，那根弦断了，男孩答应了魔鬼的交易，他点了点头。

“说好的，不许拍我的脸，还有…我、我只跟一个人…做……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈蛋！GV梗！！  
> 本章有路人X行为描写，没有路人X蛋的描写。

“Eggy！你好了没？稍微快一点！”

助理的声音在浴室外催促，叫的是他临期报的名字，干这事没人会用真名，而可笑的是他到临时才发现自己忘了给自己准备一个假名字。

“好、好的！马上！”

对着浴室里水汽氤氲的镜子发呆的男孩拍打了一下自己的脸颊让自己回过神来。

 

半小时前他被助理带来清洗身体和做一些开工前准备，比如灌肠和扩张。

“放松一些，别紧张，把腿分开。好了别害羞了，这是为你好，你是第一次，不做好准备工作到时候你会很痛的。”

他今天的助理，一个看上去像个大学生一样的娃娃脸年轻人不断安抚着他，同时用一种娴熟的手法清理他的私处，这让他羞耻得要命，他坚持要自己来，但那娃娃脸显然对这种情况见怪不怪了，他一边柔声的宽慰着艾格西，一边理性的跟他分析“这样做我们可以节约些时间，而且我会比较专业”，如果那根细小的水管正插在他体内他双腿都在发抖的话，艾格西简直以为他们这是在讨论什么物理课题。

好在助理的手法的确专业而快速，专业让艾格西有种错觉成了一只流水线上正在被打理干净的火鸡，下一秒就会被送进烤箱，不过令人倍感折磨的过程也并没有太久，忽略掉肚子被灌满温水时胀得有些发疼的感觉，他也并没受太多苦，在过程结束的时候，艾格西请求助理给他一点时间自己适应一下，助理同意了。

男孩再次打量了一下镜子里的自己，他已经成年了，但是身量还是比同龄人小一些，他一丝不挂的站着那面超大的落地镜前，头发湿漉漉的滴着水，身体被蒸汽熏得微微发红，经简单开拓过的后穴内有点凉凉的，是刚才助理塞入的一小团油膏，说是为了让他保持足够湿润，那些凉悠悠的膏体在体内一点点化开的感觉令艾格西觉得异常的羞耻，甚至几乎不敢迈步。

直到助理第三次出声催促的时候，男孩才终于胡乱的甩了甩头上的水走出去。

他的衣服还乱糟糟堆在那里，艾格西一件一件的把它们叠好放进他的临时储物柜里，拎起T恤时候，什么东西滑落了下去，发出清脆的金属声，他弯腰捡起来，是他从不离身的勋章。

男孩摩挲着他的勋章，粉金色圆形的金属后面铸刻着三个数字，他知道这是一个电话号码，拨打出去无论什么要求都可以得到满足，但是他一次也没拨打过，哪怕到今天，他宁愿把自己卖掉，也没想过要打出去那个电话。

他还模模糊糊的记得这勋章是谁给他的，一个高大的穿着西装的绅士，面容在他脑海里已经模糊了，但他还记得那声音，温柔的叫他“艾格西”的声音，他一直幻想着能再次听到那声音，他也知道只要他打出电话，也许就可以听到。

但是他还是没有去拨打过，那个号码对他而言，更像是苦得像毒药一样的生活中唯一的一块糖，只要它还在那里，看着它，艾格西就觉得什么苦难他都能承受得了。

他不会去吃掉它，只要他还能有其他任何办法撑下去，他就不会去动它，因为那是他唯一的糖，最宝贵的东西。

男孩最终叹了一口气，小心翼翼的把他的勋章用衣服包裹起来，锁进了柜子里，然后他换上了公司提供的浴袍，助理告诉他，他得先穿着浴袍，等到正式拍摄前才换上符合他剧本的服装。

居然还有剧本，一个GV居然还需要剧本？

艾格西在心里嘀咕着，刚才助理交代了一句让他等着，然后就去忙着给他安排场景、化妆师等事务去了，他是临时加急拍摄的，好多东西都没预先准备，得花点时间调用。

不知道他们会给我安排什么剧本，希望别太过分，不过…唉，一个GV能有多正常呢？什么剧本不都是为了上床准备的……

想到这里，艾格西心里又有些紧张起来，他裹着浴袍有点不安的走来走去，最终决定到处转转以排解一下他的紧张情绪，作为这个年龄的男孩子，他多少看过一些这样的小电影，但他从来没想到过自己会成为这种小电影的主角，而且是被操的那个……

他来到走廊上，不得不说，这家公司的确如他们所宣传的——“专业而正规”，这也是艾格西为什么会选择他家的原因，虽然都是卖掉，但是至少卖给正规点的公司也好吧，而且最主要的是，这家挺有钱，光是摄影棚场地就占据了大厦高层足足三层楼。

男孩好奇的裹着浴袍走到拍摄区，扛着各种设备、拎着化妆箱、拿着平板和剧本的工作人员忙忙碌碌的在过道上走来走去，除了演员，其他工作人员都是穿着正式的浅灰色西装套装，挂着工卡，不知道的话会以为这里真的是什么正经的工作室。

艾格西有点茫然的跟着那些工作员走，甚至都没人注意到他，他也不知道自己要去哪儿，直到旁边一间摄影棚内传来的喘息声让他站住了脚，在心里小小的挣扎了一秒以后，男孩悄悄的推开了摄影棚的门。

门内人不算太多，但是空气因机器和灯光而有些热，艾格西好奇的溜达摄像机边，一个坐在导演椅上的男人扭头看了他一眼，又习以为常的把头转了回去，扶着耳麦继续指挥——

“麦迪！用点力！别温吞吞的！你是怕操坏了他吗！”

“嘿！克拉！别笑，注意表情！还有你的屁股！再翘高一点！”

“2号机位来个特写！对~近一点…再来一点……”

他身边的聚光灯全部光束都击中在摄影棚正中的那张东南亚风格的大床上，艾格西好奇的顺着他的目光看过去，床上正上演着一出热辣的“动作戏”——身形娇小的少年像小猫一样跪爬在床上，有些卷曲的黑色长发似乎被汗水浸湿，垂落在少年的脖子上和额前，他几乎是赤裸着的，仅仅一圈精巧的皮质颈环扣绕在他的脖子上，而颈环下链接的细长金色链条顺着他光裸的脊背延伸下去一直连接到他腰上唯一的环饰上，那坠着金币和铃铛的环饰正随着纤细的腰肢而摇晃着，发出清脆的撞击声，伴随着的，是少年娇媚又沙哑的呻吟……

“啊~啊、慢一点！不行、好深啊…主人您太大了，我会坏掉……”

小猫娇软的哀求换来的是手掌拍打在他臀部响亮的声音，他的“主人”，一个高大壮硕的男人咆哮着握着少年的腰，加快了撞击的速度，少年在这猛烈的操干中细声细气的抽泣起来……

但艾格西知道他并没哭，虽然当摄像机对着那少年的脸时，那张甜美的脸蛋呈现出的就是一种迷离中带着一点点痛苦的神情，黑色的眼眸中还充满着泪水就好像快要不堪承受这场过强的性爱，但只要镜头一转过去，绵软的呻吟还在继续，少年脸上却已经换成了一种近乎于享受的表情，发现艾格西在旁观时他甚至还对他飞了个媚眼。

这更加令艾格西尴尬到不知所措，而他的视线却还是忍不住往那两个人身上瞄，这他妈实在太震撼了，这跟他以前偶然看到过的一些GV片段完全不一样，以前他看到的时候只觉得“这样也太他妈疼了吧”，而现在……从他的角度能清晰的看到那个男演员粗大的性器在少年被打得发红的臀峰间挺动，随着每一次的进出，男人低哑压抑的咆哮和少年软媚急促的惊喘交织在一起，艾格西看来一眼旁边的摄像机屏幕，那里给了两人交合处淋漓的水光一个特写，吓得艾格西赶紧移开了视线……

这场面、这尺度……也太辣了吧！

第一次看到这种现场版生香活艳的的男孩直接慌了神，他的助理拍了拍他的肩，艾格西才慌忙的转过头去。

“你在这儿啊，Eggy，快过来，你的剧本已经定下来了，赶紧过来化妆。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈蛋！GV！！

3、

头发被用发胶固定起来，脸上薄薄的上了一层淡妆，眉毛画出几分英气，为了“剧情需要”甚至还给他稍微的修饰出一点伤痕和淤青，当然，这丝毫不会影响男孩的俊美和可爱，只让人觉得他更加“可口”了。

没有了薄睡袍的遮挡，艾格西有点不太适应在众多人面前只穿着一条棉底裤，尤其是助理在发现他腿间十分精神的欲望时还笑着调侃了一句：“这样可不行，还没开工呢，Eggy~”

这让他羞得无地自容，他想辩驳两句，但事实上他就是因为观看了别人的拍摄现场而起了反应，老天啊，他一直坚信自己是直男来着，可他现在却看一个GV的拍摄现场看硬了。

“带上这个。”助理把一个小小的隐形耳塞戴到男孩的耳朵上，“一会儿导演会现场指导你。”

“好、好的……”

现场指导？

艾格西又想起在那个摄影棚里听到的那些“指导性话语”，这意味着他也会像那个少年一样，不仅要在所有人的注视下被上，还要被命令做出各做羞耻的动作，这令他光是想到都感觉全身发僵，但他现在已经没有退路了……

“Come on！快一点！听得到吗新人，把服装换上，速度！”

耳机里传来导演的喊声，艾格西手脚僵硬的接过助理递过来的衣服开始换装。

噢，天！一套西装，还是全套的，包括皮鞋、小腿袜、裤子、白衬衫和外套，居然还有领带，而且做工和面料都十分精良，并不是他猜测过的那种“情趣款”，这套衣服就是一套再正常不过的西装，穿去出席一场上流社会的晚宴都可以。

这令男孩松了一口气，至少从衣服上看，他的戏应该不会太过度……吧？

助理一边帮助他绑好吊袜带——那是条艾格西从没见过的、固定在腰上的一指宽黑色皮质带子——一边尽职尽责的为他“讲戏”——

“记住你的角色是一个特工，年轻、骄傲、富有正义感，但是很不幸，你的任务失败了，简单说就是你被敌方抓住了，他们会折磨你、羞辱你，要求你供出组织的资料，但你不能说，就算他们把你操到哭你也不能说！”

你们其实根本就只是想拍他们把我操到哭那一段吧？！

艾格西在心里咬牙切齿的想，但他可以肯定他可不会哭，是的，就当是被狗咬了或者被打了一顿，他才不会哭，他相信他对疼痛的耐受性足以让他保有最后一点点的尊严。

“然后呢？我有什么台词？”男孩一边扣白衬衣的扣子一边问。

“台词？”助理似乎愣了一下，然后他露出一个暧昧的微笑，“不，台词什么的不重要，临场发挥就好，相信我，我们给你找了最好的男搭档，到时候你大概就不会想得起来台词这回事儿了！”

去他妈的！我就不该指望真的有什么见鬼的剧本！

艾格西手指都不由得僵硬了一下，而这时，耳机里传来导演的声音：“等等，那颗扣子别扣，解开，对，就这样，我们先来拍几组照片。”

照片？！不！等等！

“你们没说要拍照片！”

“只是宣传照，放心吧，很简单的，乖孩子，这是会额外加钱的！”

在金钱的诱惑下，艾格西不吭声了，GV他都同意拍了，又何必计较几组照片呢？

根据指示，他的衬衣被完全解开，敞开的下摆甚至无法遮挡白色棉质内裤下鼓起的部位，男孩下意识的伸手去挡住他依旧还半勃状态的小兄弟，但被严厉的呵斥住了——

“手放下！别挡着，就这样，宝贝你这样很美，对，按我说的做！”

他被要求躺在地毯上，张开腿，他的左手被道具绳绑在床头的立柱上无法动弹，右手握着枪，当然是道具枪。

那些摄影师拿着相机变换着角度对准他的身体：他的腿，他被紧紧包裹住的欲望，他敞开的衬衫下挺立的乳头——该死的！为了让那两点粉红色迅速达到最佳镜头状态，他们用手指不断的揉捏那儿，甚至用冰块在上面画圈！

艾格西惊慌极了，他不自觉的扭动，耳中传来的却是导演的赞叹：“很棒！就这样！好极了…想想自己真的是被囚禁的特工！这能让你提前进入角色！”

呸！什么见鬼的设定！我比被囚禁的蠢特工好多了！至少老子有钱赚！

艾格西在心里恨恨的想。

下一组照片，他的眼睛被蒙住，双手被铐在身后被迫跪趴在大床上，很快，他感觉到自己的内裤被扒了一半下来，浑圆挺翘的臀部暴露在空气中。

“不…”

艾格西小声的抗议了一下，立刻遭到了驳斥：“配合点！才这样就拒绝？别忘了你签下的合约！”

男孩咬了咬唇不再吭声了，任由他们根据导演“增加点视觉效果”的指示，往他的臀缝间和大腿内侧挤了一些冰凉黏稠的液体，他想起进来时看见的那瓶乳白色玩意儿，现在他知道那是干什么用的了。

但他已经连抗议都懒得抗议了，根据他签下的合约，他待会儿不止是会被扒下裤子，他还会被人分开双腿操进去，甚至会被真的灌满一屁股白色的精液，而他根本没有说“不”的权利。

但是到了第三组照片，他就几乎想哭了，他们要求他自慰。

“别这样……”

艾格西小声的请求，但旁边的摄影师包括他的助理都是一副有些不耐烦的样子。

“好了别害羞了，都到这一步了！”

“快点，Eggy，别耽搁大家时间，后面还有很多戏份。”

最终他还是屈服了，他知道他没得选择。

他闭着眼将手伸进内裤里还是缓缓的捋动自己的性器，周围想起一阵快门闪动的声音。

这没什么，我又不是没这么做过……无所谓，他们爱看就看吧……

艾格西咬着牙催眠自己，他努力去想象自己是躲在他窄小的卧室里，对着电脑屏幕上金发大胸的美女，但不知道怎么的他继续不下去这个幻想，那些金发大胸的美人儿全都会被不自觉窜入他脑子里的、那个小猫一样的少年所取代，最后他的幻想整个被刚刚看见的画面占满了，那些呻吟，低重的喘息，男人深红粗大的性器和少年泛着红色掌印的臀……

他又一次兴奋了起来，闭着眼不自觉的舔着自己发干的嘴唇，喉间的呼吸变得急促，手上的动作也一样，手掌下的性器湿润而滑腻，欲望顶端溢出的前液甚至将内裤也浸湿了一片，但他顾不上这些，他想要达到顶点，他想要射出来！但是……

“好了！停下！我叫你停下，Eggy！还没开工呢宝贝儿，你得保持状态，懂吗！”

在导演的命令下他被迫停下了手机的动作，睁开眼时他感到无比尴尬，幸好那些摄影师们足够“专业”，没人会在意他的难为情，他们快速的回到摄像机或者电脑屏幕背后，不过艾格西还是听见了一两句“……的确挺不错……”“难怪花大价钱签他……”之类的话。

“他们说得没错，你可爱极了，甜心！”他的化妆师，一个娇小的黑人女孩抓紧时间过来给他补妆，“别不好意思，习惯了就好！说真的你干嘛只拍一部呢？以你的条件，多接几部肯定会红！宝贝儿你甜得让人妒忌！”

“不！不了…我只拍这一部！”

艾格西局促的解释，然后在化妆师惋惜的眼神中将他的服装穿好。

“好了在这儿呆着，你的搭档马上就到。”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈蛋，GV梗！  
> 本章“主角”终于到场。

4、

“他们会安排谁做我的…呃、搭档？”

我不是好奇，我就是随便问问，艾格西在心里胡乱想着，尽管说了他也不会认识。

“谁知道呢？我想想…得看谁有空…今天大概是格兰特，或者鲁伯特，别担心宝贝儿，我们这里的演员都是专业的，他们都很有经验，会好好指导你的。”

化妆师正在对他的造型进行最后的整理，领带要松得恰到好处，衬衫下摆也必须保持一点不乱。

见鬼的我才不期待他们的“指导”……

男孩在心里嘀咕着，期间他的助理过来检查了一下他的“状态”，就是……那里的状态。

在感受有什么新的东西被塞进他穴口的时候艾格西大叫了起来：“喂你干什么！！你、你把……”

“嘘！别慌！宝贝儿…”

好心的助理给了他一个暧昧的wink。

“好东西，能让你待会儿不那么难受……”她说，“这可是我的私人珍藏！”

艾格西不太相信屁股里夹着的这个冰凉玩意儿是什么好东西，但他并没什么办法。

算了，无所谓了，不管是什么，赶紧结束吧！

在化妆师和助理都离开以后，他开始在摄影棚里无聊而紧张的等待。

好在这是一个隐蔽式摄影棚——就是说，他看不到房间里隐藏的那些镜头，当然他也看不到摄影师，这很好，虽然本质依旧是他会被操得七晕八素，至少不是在众目睽睽之下，这让他多少稍微放松了点。

当然这也是导演的意图，一切都为了最佳的影片效果，他可不希望花大价钱签下来的是一个在镜头前拘谨得如同木头人偶一样、僵手僵脚甚至连哭都不懂得的男孩，他要的是那种青涩的紧张、被初次进入的痛苦以及渐渐被开发出来的情欲，而获得这一切最好的拍摄手法，就是偷拍。

当然艾格西并不知道这些意图，他只是觉得，等待的时间有些过长了……不不，当然这不是说自己在急着挨操，而是…反正迟早都是这么一遭，那还是赶紧结束的好，因为屁股里总夹着这么一些冰凉黏腻、还正在慢慢融化的鬼玩意儿实在不是什么好感受。

为了缓解让人脸红的尴尬感觉，艾格西企图找点什么转移一下注意力，他打量了一下摄影棚，简单却又下足了功夫的布景，一张富丽堂皇的大床，床头是考究的洛可可风格雕花床栏，边上的矮脚酒柜上摆放着工艺品，酒，还有几个水晶杯……

看上去还真像那么回事儿…男孩随手拉开酒柜的抽屉看了一眼，他马上就后悔了，里面居然是有东西的：跳蛋、手铐、乳夹、各种型号的按摩棒整齐摆放，甚至还有蜡烛。

我就不该以为这种地方的抽屉里会有别的什么正常点的东西……

他红着脸关上抽屉，随手拿起酒柜台面上的酒瓶晃了晃，打开来嗅了一下，还真是酒，醇香扑鼻。

男孩舔了舔唇，他刚成年，但是在此之前他已经尝到过酒精的美好了，南伦敦区的小酒馆里才不会过问客人的年龄，当然，那里也不会贩售这种看上去就很高档的玩意儿。

所以他干脆拿起水晶杯给自己倒了一点，慢慢的抿着嘴里，滋润着他有点发干的喉咙，打发着这无聊的等候时间。

这时间也太长了点，当然，艾格西并不会知道这其中的原因。

实际上，在他走进这家公司的2小时23分以后，在加里.安文的拍摄合同被上传到公司合约数据库的第7分钟，某个将会成为他导师的绅士就已经从魔法师先生的讯息中知道了男孩的荒唐行为。

哈利快气疯了，他才刚刚结束一次任务，可以说是拯救了世界的特工先生刚回到伦敦不到24小时，他还正在考虑该以什么途径给他守护着的小男孩一个成年惊喜大礼包——比如超市购物中奖之类屡试不爽的手段，但结果，就被告知他的男孩在成年后的第二天把自己给卖了。

好极了！这可真是……惊喜！

哈利咬牙切齿的拨通了某位“导演”得电话，很好，既然这样，他就不得不来好好教训一下这孩子，顺便送他一份不太一样的“成年大礼包”了！

 

无辜的、非常敬业的导演先生是在为艾格西挑选“搭档”的时候接到这个电话的。

十分钟以后，导演先生意识到了事情的严重性并对此追悔莫急，他后悔自己一时“财迷心窍”签下了这个可爱的男孩，以至于惹到了这位分分钟可以毁掉他“毕生事业”的大人物。

“我真不知道这孩子是您的人……”

导演拿着电话愁眉苦脸。

幸好，大人物没有迁怒到他身上，反而给了他一个将功补过的机会。

虽然这样有些奇怪，但是……好吧，这些有钱的上流人士总喜欢玩儿点不一样的情趣。

导演一边安排人员封锁消息删除档案，一边等着今天真正“主角”的到来。

而“新人演员”艾格西，他依旧什么都不知道的遵照指令候场。

找个硬得起来的雄性就这么难吗？这公司是不是缺人？

男孩一边抿着酒一边胡乱猜想，他当然不知道他的“搭档”正在赶来的路上——作为一个绅士，总要提前做些准备的——其实艾格西也不知道是该祈祷今天谁都没空，他逃过一劫？还是该希望这件该死的工作在他反悔之前能速战速决？

但很快他没了反悔的机会，根据安排——根据谁的安排这就可想而知了——两名工作人员走进来要求他配合，然后他被锁在了床上。

要开始了吗？见鬼的“情节”……

被迫面朝下趴在床上的男孩心慌慌的想着，但并没那么快，他又等了一会儿，在这被错觉夸大得格外漫长的“一会儿”中，他认识到了一个问题——GV摄影棚里不仅抽屉不要乱打开，酒也不要乱喝……

显然那些甘醇的液体是为了某种“助兴”的目的而准备的，男孩感到那些酒精、或者里面还有其他什么成分，正在他身体里作祟，他的小腹之下燃起了一团火焰，被束缚在西装裤里的欲望开始勃发，尤其是他刚才就一直没得到过释放……

天呐…随便什么人都好…赶紧来吧……

欲望在脑子里消耗着他的羞耻心，谁都好，他想要做爱，想要释放，再不济放开他的手让他先给自己来一发也好……

但是并没人理会他的自作自受，当他聂聂的询问什么时候能开始拍摄时，耳机里传来的总是只有导演不耐烦的声音让他“等着”。

没奈何，艾格西只好小幅度的，有些别扭的在床单上蹭动着，隔着西装裤摩擦着下身凸起的部位，以期能缓解一下那种折磨人的欲火，这欲望快把他烧得想要呻吟出来了……

所以，当哈利走进摄影棚的时候，他看到的就是一个在床单上不断扭动的男孩。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈蛋！GV!  
> 本章看哈老师“教育”蛋！

艾格西在听到脚步声的时候，强压着自己欲念停止了这种不体面的乱蹭。

说不紧张是不可能的，直觉告诉他进来的是他今天的“搭档”，虽然令他不解的是导演并没在耳机中提醒他拍摄开始了。

男孩本能的扭头去看，但只看到一个穿暗条纹西装的身影，还没看清脸，一只手掌抚摸在了他的头发上。

说是抚摸，却带有一种令他无法动弹的力度，因而他依旧没能看清对方的脸。

“艾格西…为什么这么做？”

什么？被酒精和情欲搅扰得头昏沉沉的男孩甚至都没注意到对方喊的是“Eggsy”还是“Eggy”，他只觉得这个声音真好听，低醇、优雅，甚至还有一点点熟悉，当然他是不会把一个GV公司男演员跟他记忆中那位绅士联系起来的，他只是觉得这声音让他感觉很舒服。

而舒服之余，身体中难耐的火焰又往上窜了窜。

我该怎回答？不是说没台词？

男孩迟疑了一下，想等导演的指示，但偏偏导演没吭声……废话，导演哪儿敢吭声，事实上，在男孩看不到的地方，转动的摄影机背后已经并没有其他人存在了。

“我曾对你寄予厚望。”那声音中充满了惋惜和怒火，但手掌却仍按在男孩后颈上摩挲着，“你聪明、勇敢、善良，充满无限潜质，而现在你却选择了用躺在这里挨操来换取报酬！”

“嘿！你没资格这么说我！”艾格西怒了，他当然知道这是在“演戏”，但他现在只想问候一下写剧本的人全家，“你以为工作满大街都是吗？你根本不知道我经历过什么！”

又不是我想这样赚钱！放弃体操、退学、离开海军……这一切难道是我自己愿意的吗？！

“…把错误推到别人身上？这就是你的理由？”

那声音有些严厉的回应他，手指像抚摸一只猫咪的脖颈一样揉捏着男孩软软的颈肉。

快他妈别摸了！

艾格西挣扎了一下，他恼火于这人高高在上的语气，他甚至忘记了对方只是一个跟他一样的GV演员，而令他羞愤的是他的欲望因为这揉弄而变得更加高涨，从内心里他甚至想要能获得多一些的接触，但他并不愿意承认！

“别总是对我指手画脚，我根本没得选择！知道吗！如果我跟你一样屁股里衔着银汤勺出生，我肯定不会比你做得更糟糕！”

虽然知道对方也许只是在念台词，但这不妨碍艾格西借此机会发泄一下，反正说了可以“临场发挥”，那他就不用顾及什么了，他也曾有过自己的梦想，他差一点会以为自己能站在奥运会的领奖台上，可结果呢……

沦落到今天这样，靠在众人面前出卖自己的身体来换取报酬，他又该去怪谁？他只是想过好一点的生活，带着妈妈和小黛西，离开迪恩、离开那个烂泥潭一样的南伦敦区，开始一种新的生活，在此之前，他愿意付出尊严作为代价。

“抱歉……”身后传来一声叹息，“这是我的失误……”

那只手离开了他的脖子，手掌沿着他背脊的曲线一路向下，终于获得一点点“自由”的艾格西艰难的扭过头去看他的“搭档”，然后他呆住了，这跟他见过、以及想象过的所有GV男演员都不一样，这也——太好看了吧？！

不、这个男人完全不只是“好看”能够描述的，切确的说，艾格西想不通他为什么会来“干这行”，他完全就不像是一个会出现在这种地方的人，这个侧身坐在床沿上的中年男人，光是坐在那里，就让人感觉到了一种高贵，以及“不容侵犯”，那双焦糖色的眼睛里隐藏着些难以言喻的神情，像是惋惜又或者自责，菲薄的嘴唇正因为不太高兴而微微抿起。

男孩当然并不知道这一切都是因为他，他甚至都没机会去思考，他只觉得自己的心跳得很快，很明显并不完全是酒精的缘故，他莫名的觉得这男人有点眼熟，但又说不上来是为什么。

“我知道这并不能全怪你。”那男人叹息着说，他的手放在男孩被西装裤包裹起来的臀部，轻缓的揉弄着布料下紧实的臀肉，然后摇了摇头：“但是，我仍然很生气，艾格西。”

说着，他扬起手重重的一巴掌打下去。

“Oh！FUCK！！”

艾格西叫骂了出来，屁股上这一巴掌挨得结实，疼痛火辣辣的，还没等他问出“你他么的干什么”，第二巴掌又落了下来，毫不留情的打在刚才的位置，男孩全身都反射性的颤栗了起来。

“你干什么！！”

他扭着头愤怒的瞪着他“搭档”，显然还不能适应这种“惩罚”，他甚至忘了这是在拍摄，当然，如果是真的拍摄，他这样的行为就未免也太不配合了点。

看到男人第三次扬起手时，艾格西下意识的闭上眼睛缩了一下，但这次却没有很重，落在他臀部的手掌轻得只能算是抚摸。

“很疼？”

他听见那个好听的声音在问他，男孩憋红了脸吭哧着没能回答上来，疼是有些疼的，但比起迪恩的拳脚这种程度的疼痛根本不算什么，让他羞于作答的是另一种奇怪的感觉，男人厚实的手掌摩挲揉弄着刚才挨打的地方，火辣辣的疼痛感减退以后，取而代之的是一种奇怪的、几乎可以算做快感的感觉……

哦不……别揉了……

艾格西把头转了回去，重新把脸埋在了床单之中，他不敢看那双焦糖色的眼睛，尽管那眼中未带一丝色情，他现在只觉得自己的老二胀得发痛，未能得到释放的欲望在那只手掌的挑逗下越发高涨，他快被这欲火烧得什么都不剩了。

给我吧、给我吧…

男孩在心里乞求着，大概是感受到了他的渴望，那双手终于从他的臀部转移到了腰间，继而绕到他身下解开了西装裤的皮带。

艾格西没有一丝抵抗，他太想要了，想从这紧绷绷的裤子中解脱出来，所以他甚至是乖顺的抬起屁股让对方能更加顺畅的脱下他的裤子，他现在整个下身就只穿了一条白色的薄棉内裤和被吊袜带固定住的黑色小腿袜，摄影棚的冷气吹在赤裸的双腿间令男孩打了个激灵，旋即他就感觉他的双腿被人分开了一些，那只火热的手掌再一次覆了上来，掌心的皮肤有些粗糙，带着一些薄茧的指腹沿着男孩大腿细嫩柔软的内侧皮肤缓缓的抚摸上去，像是在擦拭一件珍品。

艾格西把头埋在柔软的床垫中闷闷的哼了一声，羞耻心让他尽量咬紧牙，但还是忍不住，那双手、那几根灵活的手指所到的每一处，都挑起身体内部最灼热的欲火。

就在他以为能得到更多温柔的抚慰时，那只手离开了他，随后，又是一次重重的击打落下来，这一次的位置，是在男孩的大腿根部。

“啊……”

艾格西下意识的叫了出来，他羞愧极了，完全不敢相信那声软媚的呻吟是自己刚刚发出的，但事实上就是，他难受极了，身体像蛇一样扭动着，被束缚在内裤中的性器已经颤巍巍的吐出了大量前液，但隔靴搔痒的磨蹭并不能让他达到高潮。

“…把它…脱下来……”

男孩忍住难为情，小声的请求到，主导者慈悲的将手伸到了棉质布料的边缘，然后向下褪了一点点，但是……就一点点，刚刚好只露出被拍打得发红的臀峰，却又让前端的性器卡得更紧。

“不、求你…全部……”

他抬起腰，已经顾不上自己这个时候的样子有多不知廉耻，但男人并没满足他。

“现在还不行。”

说着，那只手指探入到了紧实的双臀之间。

“等等！”

陌生物体在臀缝间的探索一下子令艾格西紧张起来，他本能的夹紧腿，连喘息都急促了几分。

“放松…放松一些……”男人再次拉开他的腿，指尖顺利的找到了那个紧窄的入口，“既然你选择了，就不能拒绝，你知道的。”

他说着，缓慢却坚决的探入了进去。

哦不……

艾格西闭上眼，连自己都从没碰过的地方被异物插入的感觉太奇怪，他全身都紧张得哆嗦起来，铐在床头的双手紧紧抓住床栏，咬着牙努力不让自己发出任何一丝羞耻的声音，不管是求饶还是呻吟。

“…你太紧了……”

身后传来夹杂着叹息的低语，但那根手指仍在他体内开拓着，他甚至都能感受到那指腹上的薄茧，感谢他的助理将“准备工作”做得足够，他并没感觉到太多疼痛，只是很胀，清晰的异物感和被陌生人进入的耻辱让他整个肠道都收得紧紧的。

“放松，好了…别怕，你可以学着去享受这个……”

哈利叹息这安抚像个被捕获的小兽一样不安的男孩，其实他一插进去就不忍心了，虽说他真的很生气，打算好好惩罚一下这个自甘堕落的孩子，但看到男孩紧张得快蜷成一团的样子，又忍不住心软了，说到底这孩子其实还什么都不懂，连自己将会遭遇什么都不知道。

如果不是被他发现了这件事，真不敢想象这男孩会发生什么。

“别怕…我不会伤害你，放松一些……”

他轻声的安慰艾格西，手指温柔的在那个紧小温润的腔道中探寻着，很快他如愿的探到一小块火热的肠壁，那里有一个小小的栗子样的凸起，他轻轻的按上去，不出所料艾格西发出了一声幼猫一样的惊叫。

这太过了！不……

男孩扭动着，像是想要逃离这种突然犹如电击般强烈而陌生的快感，这快感来得太汹涌，是他从未感受过的，让他全身都发软的，但他的腰很快被按住，那手指更加精准而快速的刺激着那里，同时另一只手剥开了他被前液沾湿的内裤。

“好孩子…去享受它，很舒服，对吗……”

低沉的声音像是带着魅惑的魔力，艾格西闭上眼大口的喘息着，他想说“不！”，但屁股却诚实的翘了起来，贪婪的去配合那根手指，索求着更多的刺激，最终，在身后的手指增加到两根的时候，男孩尖叫着哆哆嗦嗦的射了出来，压抑了太久的大量精液溅到他自己的小腹上，又淫糜的滴落下来……

“很好。”

在高潮带来的晕眩感中，他听见身后的人说。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警！！哈蛋！GV梗！！请注意接受程度！  
> 简单说这是个少年蛋为了钱跑去拍某种片被哈老师逮个正着的故事  
> 通篇小黄文，尺度很大，请注意！

从未经历过的强烈快感令余韵的尾巴有点长，又或者是对于连碰都没碰前面、仅仅对方两根指头就让自己射了出来这件事，艾格西感到太丢脸，总之他喘息着，依旧把脸埋在床单里不愿意面对事实。

直到金属冰凉的触感贴在他的皮肤上。

“干什么！”

本能的他缩了一下。

“别动……”

一只手掌按住他的腰，同时，锋利的刀刃割断了棉质布料——那条已经湿漉漉的内裤终于被完全的从男孩臀上扯下来扔到一边。

随着最后一块遮羞布的离开，艾格西感觉自己那点仅存不多的尊严也终于一厘也不剩了，但这是他自己的选择，不是么？他已经是一个成年人了，他必须对自己的选择负责，何况，如果是这个人的话，好像……也没那么糟糕……

他仍埋着头，既不愿去猜测对方将要对他做什么，也不愿意自己这种心思被发现，那双眼睛太过于锐利，以至于他觉得他在这男人面前藏不住任何一点秘密。

但是，这人什么也没做。

他听见男人起身后的脚步声，眼角余光瞥见那两条大长腿走向床边的矮柜，然后是抽屉被拉开的 声音……他拿了什么？拜托…别是那些可怕的按摩棒……

男孩在心里祈祷着，随即，他手上的手铐被打开。

艾格西一下子坐了起来，揉着发红的手腕瞪着他的“搭档”，长得实在很养眼的男人又坐回了床沿边并且向他伸出手。

“过来，到我跟前来，艾格西。”

这声音像是有种让人不可抗拒的魔力，他只能顺从的下了床，赤着脚站在男人身前。

反正我也不能拒绝他，不是吗…男孩手足无措的站在那里，手扯着衣服下摆，紧张的盯着眼前的人。

他在害怕，这点哈利当然看得出来。

懂得羞耻和畏惧，这是好事。

绅士望着眼前的大男孩，这也是他今天的目的，他要让这孩子知道，什么是可以做的，而什么是不能做的。

“既然那么害怕，为什么还要坚持？”

他一边问，一边伸手去解男孩西装的纽扣，艾格西倔强的咬着唇没有回答，大约是不屑跟他“废话”，哈利故意脱得很慢，在内里那件紧身小马甲也被剥去后，艾格西终于红了眼圈。

这太屈辱了，男孩眼睁睁看着他的衣服一件件被脱掉，他是第一次这样赤裸着下体站在一个陌生人面前，腿间潮湿滑腻，小腹上甚至还沾着他自己的精液，狼狈不堪，而眼前的人却连发丝都没有乱一分。

“现在，吻我。”

就在艾格西闭上眼睛，任由那双手解开他衬衣第三颗纽扣的时候，他突然听见面前的男人对他下达了这样的一个“指令”。

什么？

他有点没反应过来，没听说过还需要接吻啊？

“我说，吻我。你知道你不能拒绝。”那双深棕色的眼睛似笑非笑的看着他，“怎么？你该不是…还不会接吻吧？”

“当然不是！！”男孩恼羞成怒。

吻就吻！反正对方长得那么好看，怎么想也不算吃亏！

男孩抓着哈利的衣领就凶狠的凑了上去，这吻实在可算是气势汹汹却毫无章法，他甚至都不懂得如何撬开对方的唇舌，像一只刚长出乳牙的小狼崽子在男人的薄唇上啃来啃去，他尝到一点薄荷样的清凉，带着一点点柑橘清苦的味道。

“等等、等等……”

哈利有点好笑，他避开了这种堪称“攻击”的吻，揉了揉男孩头发。

“怎么？先生……”

艾格西有点懵，他自我感觉还挺好的，或者说他觉得对方的嘴唇吻起来感觉不错。

“我叫哈利，哈利.哈特。”

哈利……很不错的名字，从男人喉间发出，有种莫名的性感，他下意识的去重复：“哈……”

第二个音还未发出，就半途而废，终止它的是那双薄而温润的唇。

轻柔得像天使羽毛一样的吻先是落在他嘴角的绒毛上，然后是他的下唇，浅尝辄止若即若离，在男孩忍不住追逐过来的时候又像发现了珍馐一般含住，细细的品尝，舌尖撬入他唇齿的时候艾格西甚至完全放弃了抵抗，男人的口腔里有着一种烟草和薄荷的味道，混杂成奇妙的夹杂着暖意的清凉，这让他有点迷醉，又或者是他已经被吻到忘记了怎样呼吸，任凭对方灵活的舌尖挑动着他口腔里任意一处柔软的黏膜，直到被放开的时候，男孩才发现自己差点儿喘不过气来……

“你脸红了。”

哈利看着他，这孩子果然是连接吻都不会，一颗稚嫩而甜美的果实，只轻轻舔过就会发出战栗。

“感觉不错？”他故意问，“还想再来点儿吗？”

艾格西红着脸点了点头，他并不是从没吻过别人或者被人吻过，但跟哈利比起来，那些躲在校园角落里男孩女孩们自以为激烈的亲吻根本不算吻，不可否认跟哈利接吻的感觉真是太棒了，如果在一天以前有人告诉他他会跟一个男人接吻，他大概会踢爆那人的蛋，但是现在，他甚至忘记了自己的身份，也忘记了自己是在干什么，他迷恋这感觉并且贪婪的想要再次得到。

“那么，你来……”

哈利揽过男孩的腰，艾格西顺从的，甚至可以说是迫切的伸手搂住了哈利的脖子急切的吻上去，他学着刚才哈利的动作将舌尖探进男人口腔里，青涩却主动的去勾引对方的舌头……

哈利的手抚在了艾格西脑后将他压向自己，让男孩无法从他怀中逃离，由于身高缘故，他比刚刚成年切身量不足的男孩高了许多，小家伙在他怀里像一个单薄的少年，当他的舌尖划过男孩上颚的时候，这个小小的身体会不自主的扭动起来，他搂住艾格西的腰，手掌探入衬衣之下在男孩腰肢上缓缓抚摸，由于练过体操的缘故，艾格西的腰很软，腰肢上没有一丝赘肉，光滑的皮肤泛起一层因为情欲而蒸腾起的湿润，哈利细细的揉弄着，顺着浅浅凸起的尾脊向下，摩挲着男孩刚刚被打得红肿的地方。

“唔…嗯……”

哈利微凉粗糙的掌心贴在仍有着火辣的皮肤上时，艾格西难耐的发出一声哼吟，但这声音很快被吞入了更为激烈的亲吻中，那只手贴着他的臀肉，指尖滑进窄缝之间，男孩在亲吻的间隙中小小的惊喘了一声。

“放松…乖孩子……”

哈利哄着他，一只手抚摸着男孩柔顺的金发，安抚这只紧张的小动物，而另只手却再次探入男孩紧窄的入口，这里仍很软，因为情欲的缘故而火热滚烫，哈利浅浅的试探了一下，里面依旧很湿，但为了更保险一点，哈利还是摸出了刚才拿的润滑剂往里面又挤了一些进去。

“啊……”

艾格西有着不安的扭动了一下，再次被冰凉的膏体注入是种奇怪的感觉，他本能的抓紧哈利的衣服，将脸埋在男人的颈窝处。

“哈利……”

他声音有点发抖，哈利侧过头来亲了亲他的额角。同时，艾格西感觉到一个冰凉光滑的东西抵在他的穴口。

“这是…什么……”

“乖，别动…我记得合同上你自己选了有道具这一项的。”耳边的声音温柔却不容抗拒，他说：“第一次我不会太过，只是一个跳蛋而已。”

男人说话的语调轻柔得像在哄一个小孩，手指下的动作却毫不迟疑，随着按揉和推挤，卵圆形冰冷的塑料头端已经勉强进入到穴口之中，嫣红的软肉被撑开来，夹着白色的椭圆体可怜兮兮的收缩着，显得格外色情。

“啊…哈利…唔……”

艾格西咬着唇忍受着这种奇怪的感觉，双腿软得快要站不稳，如果不是哈利紧搂着他的腰，光是那东西进入的那一下就足够让他想要跪倒下去。

那可不是两根手指这样的粗细，就算有着润滑剂的辅助，也还是进得十分勉强，尤其是当卵圆形最粗的部位也被推入进去的时候，艾格西几乎要哭了出来。

“哈利…”

他惊慌的向眼前的男人寻求安抚，老绅士亲吻着他的耳垂，手掌抚摸着男孩光滑挺翘的臀令他放松。

“不会太难受的，你看，你已经全部吃进去了不是吗？”他亲了亲男孩的嘴角，微笑着说：“那么我们该进行下一步了，好好‘表演’，艾格西……”


End file.
